Who's In The Grave
by F.M.Queen
Summary: SPOILERS for 4x01. Felicity and Oliver's thoughts on Who is in the Grave after they watch the first episode of season 4. (Weird AU.)


**A/N:** So this is kind of some sort of weird AU where Oliver and Felicity just watched the first episode of season 4, they're aware that they're a TV show, and that there are Spoilers on the internet for season 4. It's kind of confusing and just my way of dealing with the fact that someone is dying. I'm not sure who I think will die, I just know I will die if it's Felicity (or Dig) and hate the Arrow producers forever. So I wrote this fic, because I figured the best way to be convinced Felicity wasn't going to die was to have her convince me. It made sense at two in the morning when I wrote this anyway...

* * *

 **Who's In The Grave?**

* * *

"Wow that was intense," Felicity said as she clicked off the television and leaned back against the sofa. Well, Oliver and the sofa. "I would be worried with the whole filming the ring and then a grave that I might end up getting the ax, but I kind of just think that's what they want people to think? Oliver? Oliver?"

"Sorry, I'm just thinking that I could have come up with a better way to pop the question than by souffle," Oliver said, coming back from the place she liked to call _"Oliver's deep thinking"_ place. "And why do people I love keep dying?"

"You don't know it's someone you love that's dead," Felicity said helpfully. "You might just be crying a very manly tear because let's say...Lance bit the bullet. I mean he is apparently working with the Big Bad this season. That is bound to cause some trouble. But I don't really think you'd be crying and being all super duper upset over Captain Lance's grave. Not that you wouldn't be sad and all, but I kind of think it has to be a chick. Or Dig. But it won't be Dig."

"Then the odds are in your favor," Oliver said moodily, pulling her close. "I mean if Damien Darhk is going after people I love and we're only picking girls - women - I would have to say it's between you, Laurel and Speedy. Right? And if it was Laurel or Thea wouldn't you be there right next to me holding my hand?"

"That is true," Felicity agreed. "But I'm thinking I've done something really heroic and am possibly in the hospital. Maybe in a coma. That would be dramatic. Or maybe you told me to leave you alone like you did Barry?"

Oliver was convinced, she could tell, even though he said, "Possibly."

"It was clearly after the funeral, not during," Felicity said logically, squeezing his hand. "So I might have left to give you a minute to angst. Besides the producers gotta know that if they kill me half the people watching would like super-spam them with angry emails - and possibly computers viruses in my honor - and stop watching. Same with Dig. Oh no, we forgot about someone; Lyla! She might end up in the crossfire with Dig trying to take down H.I.V.E. - which, totally mean of him not to tell us, or at least me, about! I didn't kidnap anyone," Felicity said, pouting. "But then Diggle would probably be the one being all; Grrr, must get revenge - not you. I think. Then again, you do then to take these things very hard."

Oliver thought about it. "Lyla would be sad and who knows, maybe I'll be getting some screen time with her since she's apparently over the whole kidnapping thing. Maybe we'll rescue Dig together and I save Dig instead of her and she dies?" Oliver suggested. "That would make for some more conflict between me and Dig too."

Felicity looked thoughtful. "I guess, but this season's theme is supposed to be Family right? So it would be totally weird to kill of Lyla."

"Wait, this season's theme is Family?" Oliver asked. "How do you know that?"

"Duh, Oliver; it's called the Internet. Oh and that reminds me, my Mom is coming to stay for a few episodes. Just figured you should have fair warning. She's probably going to show up to plan the wedding. Which, hiding the ring in a bowl of decorative stones? However did you manage to hide that you were a vigilante from your family for three years?"

"I know," Oliver agreed. "I'm still kind of upset about the souffle."

"Oh don't be, that was kind of romantic. I totally would have loved it. I think. I might have been a little freaked, since you know we've only been together-together for like five months. So I think it's kind of good you waited with the proposal. Especially now that we're back in Star City. Things are going to be different here. Just don't die before you have time to ask me, okay?" Felicity ordered.

"As long as you do your best not to die, at all!"

"Oh don't worry about that. You'd have been way more upset if it was me in the grave. Plus I'm thinking you would have put the ring on the gravestone, all symbolically and stuff. And Barry would have been more upset, I mean he would have at least cried. He cries about stuff all the time, lots more than you," Felicity said.

"Maybe."

"Look it's like this, you and everyone else are supposed to think it's me. Expect the worst, you know. That's how humans are; when we know something bad his coming, we think the worst is going to happen. It's like a defense mechanism, right?" Felicity said. "It's like self-preservation. I mean if you spend all fall thinking I'm going to die - which would totally mess up you, not to mention the whole show - and then it's just Laurel or Lyla that end up dead then you'll be a bit relieved by that. Like when someone feels sick and starts looking online for symptoms and end up deciding they have cancer. But when they visit the doctor, all they have is an STD and then they're actually kind of happy all they have is the clap, right?"

"I guess. What about Thea? It might be Thea," Oliver said, looking a little mopey. But Felicity thought she'd at least convinced him she wasn't going to die. Which was good because she figured worried and overprotective Oliver might just suffocate her if he got into his head he had to protect her 24/7.

"Thea almost died last year and you went through so much to get her back, and we're still not sure what the whole coming back from the dead side effects are going to be, right?" Felicity said, trying to be reasonable. "So they have to deal with that first. I could be that it leads to her dying, but at the same time; how many people from your family can they kill? I think Thea is safe. Or at least safe-ish. But then again we know whoever dies, stays dead because Word of God. So Thea dying might explain why we didn't try Lazarus Pit again, right? Thea went cray-cray the first time and that caused her death, so we couldn't throw her back in the Lazarus Pit because that was what messed her up in the first place, right? "

"No, I suppose not. And if she did get over the effects of the Pit, why didn't we use it on whoever is in the grave?"

Felicity titled her head. "Because the writers want to "bring the stakes back to the show" and having the option of bringing people back from the dead is no good for that. So whoever dies, stays dead. Who knows why? Maybe Merlin destroys the Pit for some stupid reason. Or they die by magic and can't be brought back."

They contemplated this for a bit and Felicity was quite pleased with her theory, even though it meant someone was really dying, which was kind of depressing.

"I might be Dig that dies though," Oliver said after a minute. "Since I'm going to be Green Arrow, the beacon of hope, and Lyla was all If Oliver Always Did The Right Thing He Wouldn't Need You...well if I start doing the right thing Diggle might just end up dead because I no longer need him." Felicity thought about that and it made a little sense even though she didn't like the idea of Diggle six feet under one bit. Oliver continued, "That's not really a good incentive to be a good guy, though is it?"

"It's not Dig," Felicity said, but this time a little less sure. "It's Laurel or Lyla. I'm hoping for Laurel, even though we're kind of friends, she's not really a fan favorite and even though she kicks ass now, I think Thea is the better female warrior for the team."

"Alright. As long as it's not you, I think I could get over it," Oliver said. "If it's you, I think the show would have to continue with me as a celibate still in love with my dead fiancé."

"Wife," Felicity offered. "If I'm going to die, we'd totally get a wedding before. I think. I mean if we didn't, that'd be totally rude."

"Right, rude," Oliver said, standing up. "Now let's go to bed Mrs. Future Oliver Queen."

"Hey," she said and stood. "I haven't said yes yet."

"You will," he said, with a cheeky grin.

She smiled too, because he was absolutely right. She would totally absolutely with a double encrypted safety DLSD-lock, say Yes.

* * *

Okay not sure about the ending, but I did manage to convince myself Felicity isn't dying. But now I'm kind of worried Dig is going to be the one to end up in an early grave... **Who do you think is in the grave?**


End file.
